demon
by Lady dream-chan
Summary: A crash sends her to her home world, her real home world, where she finds out she's half demon? Rating changed for violence, character death and murder.
1. Chapter 1: crash to a new world

A/N: Ok, I don't even know where this idea came from but I think it's one you guys might like, either that ore you'll think I'm insane.Well any way hope you all like this story and I don't own oban star racers!

The race was almost over.Every one was trying there hardest to win.It was the secant to last race.The crogs where trying to hit one of the other racers.They hit there target.

There was a huge, blinding light.The Earth team tried to dodge the light but were hit and soon were falling to there deaths.The gunner was ejected.You could hear him screaming the pilots name miles away.

"Molly!" he felt tears well up in his eyes.She was gone.The arrow was out of sight yet you could still hear the sound of it crashing on rocks and trees.He let a tear stream down his face.

The girl he loved was gone.The perfect angel he fell for was dead.She was so young and now her sole will stay that way for all eternety.She would never know how much he loved her.'Hevens gatta be opening its gate for her right now' he thought.

He was teleported back to the Earth pit.It was time to tail them she was gone.He knew Stan and Koji would either cry or hold back tears.He thought Don would yell and scream, he was surprised when Don disappeared in his room and the sound of crying could be herd.It was clear that every one had grown to love her.

What a lose.They all knew the grate race would take a tole on them, they all knew there was a risk of death, but no one expected her to really die.She was a angel.  
Every one loved her.They now knew what a cruel mistress fat could be.

They didn't talk the rest of the day.The only one who talked was Don and that was only when he had to call the president and tail him they couldn't compeat.They all heard Don when he called Molly his little girl, his daughter, and realized why he was so sad.They realized that he must be sadder then all of them.

They all knew that he lost his wife years ago, now he had lost his only daughter.  
Jorden couldn't believe that Don was her father.The girl he loved dad was Don.Well at least he knew he would never get to be with her even if she was alive.

Every one was heart broken.It was just as Jorden thought.Koji was crying, Stan was holding back tears.The only thing amiss was Don, no one thought he would actually cry.It was a sad day for the Earth team and worse for Earth.

Now that there pilot was dead they had to drop out of the race.There planet was depending on them to win so they could wish the crogs wouldn't hurt them or any one else.Now that they were out of the race there was no chance of that.The future was clear.The crogs were going to win and then kill them all.

Jorden went to his room.He didn't want to be around the others, not when they were all so upset.He lied on his bed.

"Molly" he said her name.He with held more tears.Just saying the name made him want to cry.She was an angel.She was like the embodiment of purity its self.

He loved her.His heart acked to see her, to hear her voice.He felt like his heart was going to explod.His chest was in so much pain.

'Why?Why did it have to hurt so much?Why did she have to go?It wasn't fair!' he though.

"Molly, why did you save me, but not your self?Why didn't you save your self?You could have lived too!We could have bin...a couple" he said the last word as a wisper.

After that he just lied in his all the things that happened that day and all the questions that he just said.A tear streamed down his face.She was really gone.She was gone and she was never coming back.

With Molly

Molly lied unconsious on the ground.Her body limp.She had a gash on her head.She was bruised and scratched up even a twisted ancle, but she was alive.She breathed deep breaths.

She felt like she couldn't breath.Like there was a ton of bricks rested on her heart.She felt like she was suficating.Her body hurt and acked.She tried to move to her side but couldn't.

She couldn't move.She opened her eyes.She was sorounded by darkness.She tried to talk but no sound came out.She was terrified.

She couldn't move or talk, she was stuck some where in the dark and she didn't even know where she was.She had no way out.She thought she would starve to death.  
She closed her eyes.She didn't want to know how bad it was.

Soon she fell back to sleep.Her body turned into light and she disapeared.She reappeared on a strange planet.After about an hour a man walked up to her.He picked her up and carried her away.

The man looked like a human except for the fact that he had dark skin and horns.He wasn't human, but he wasn't a allean.He was a demon.


	2. Chapter 2 : Anzeal and Zecron, a brother

It had bin 3 days since she arrived in a strange world. This world was like her home. It had humans but it also had other things. This world had demons, witches and all sorts of things like that. The main human families were priest and priestesses.

She had bin found by a male demon. The demon took her to a beautiful casle. He stayed by her side at all times. Since she hadn't woken up yet he would just sit at her bed side.

He would smile at her and talk to her. He hoped that by talking to her that she might wake up. Sadly it didn't work. He was worried. She wouldn't wake up and it appeared that she was upset in her dreams.

She would close her eyes so tight and sweat all the time. It didn't mater how much he tried to sooth her, she would always be that way. He would try as hard as he could to calm her but she would still be that way. He wondered what happened to her that frightened her so much.

He petted her hair a little, sighed, and kissed her forehead. He could tail she needed help but he didn't know what kind of help she needed. He sat in a chair next to her bed and fell asleep.

In her dreams

In her mind she kept reliving her accident. How he was calling her name. How she tried to get out but couldn't. How she thought she was going to die.

She kept seeing them, all of her friends and family. They were crying and kept saying how much they missed her. She tried to tail them she was still there. She tired to get there attention, but no mater what she did nothing worked.

They couldn't see her. They couldn't hear her. A tear streamed down her face. They thought she was dead and she can't tail them she's not. She felt horrible.

All she could do was watch them as they cried and listen to them say how much they loved her and missed her. She was happy to hear they loved her, she just wished they could hear how much she loved them. She wanted to be with them. She wanted to see them again and them actually be able to see her. She wanted to tail them she loved them too.

Real world

Her eyes started to flutter till they were open. Once she was awake she sat up in the bed. Tears streamed down her face as s he looked around.

It was dark, but not as dark as the last time she opened her eyes but still dark. As she looked around she saw some one asleep in a chair near her. She didn't know who he was but she felt like she knew him. She stared at him, just trying to remember where.

Soon she realized she didn't know where she was. She was a little scared but mostly curious. She tried to get out of bed but soon found out that she couldn't. Her ankle was twisted.

The man woke up. He seen her trying to get out of bed and grinned. She was finally awake. He walked over and picked her up.

At first she was pretty freaked out. She had no clue who this guy was and he was lifting her into the air. She looked at him. She was a bit scared when he grinned at her, especially since his teeth where sharp enough to tar the flesh off of her.

"W-who are you?" she asked.

He closed his eyes for a second and lowered his head so his forehead was toughing hers. "My name is Zecron, glad to see you're finally awake princess Eva".

She stared at him. Her eyes went wide. "P-princess? There must be some mistake, I'm no princess. My name is Eva but I am not a princess, I can't be".

"Oh, but you are. You are Princess Eva, daughter of the priestesses Maya and the demon king Anzeal, you are a half demon with extraordinary powers" Zecron said. Eva just stared.

'I'm a half demon?' she thought.

"Anzeal heard about your return and sent me to get you".

"Who are you to Anzeal?" Eva asked.

"I'm his son, witch mean you are my sister" Zecron said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: ok, that's all I can come up with, be happy I'm even writing 2day cause I'm still a bit ticked about some thing that happened last night involving the cops.  
I HATE COPS!


	3. Chapter 3 : fiancée

A/N: I got a bad idea; I think this idea will surprise you though so I'm going with it.

XxXxXxXx

"What? You're my brother?!" Eva screamed. Zecron flinched at the height of the scream. She was loud.

"Yes and if you are going to scream again tell me so I can get off the planet, or at the least plug my ears," he said. Eva crossed her arms.

"Are there any other surprises?" Eva asked sarcastically thinking it couldn't get weirder, she was very, VERY wrong.

"Well, that isn't your real form" he said. Her eye brow twitched.

"Oh? And what is my true form?" she asked.

"You will find out tomorrow, now you must meat your fiancé?" Zecron said.

Eva's eyes widened. 'What did he just say?' she thought. "My what?" she asked.

"Your fiancé?" Zecron said.

"I have a fiancé??" Eva screamed. Zecron thought he was going to go death from her screaming.

"Yes and he is a nice young crog," Zecron said.

Eva stared at him. A crog! She was engaged to a crog! What the heck was going on?! How much weirdness was ganna happen tonight?!

First she found out she was a princess then she found out she was a half demon then that she had a brother and her form wasn't her true form now she finds out she is engaged to a crog?! What in havens sake was going on?!

'Oh no' Zecron though. He was getting use to his little sister. Eva held her breath for a second.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

A male crog ran into the room. "What is going on in hear?!" he asked.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: this is where I leave you, what do you thing about my bad idea? :) I can be very evil.


	4. Chapter 4 : Talen, love and heart brake

A/N: I'm back! Did ya miss me? Well I hope not to much because I write new stories and chapter like every day, well any way I got another idea but I'm not sure if I'm ganna put it in this chapter or even this story but if I do I'll tell you. Well any way hear is the chapter!

Eva was screaming her longs out. She couldn't believe what was going on. Her world felt like it was spinning. She wanted to go back to the race. She wanted to go back to when she didn't know she was a princess or a half demon.

She didn't like this world at all! She already fell in love with some one special she didn't want to be with a crog! It wasn't fair! Why did every thing bad have to happen to her?! It just wasn't fair!

Why couldn't things just go right for a change? She was all ways nice to people, at least as long as she was nice to them. She never did any thing to bad. She only wanted to help people and this is how the universe repays her! By putting her throw all this horrible stuff!

It wasn't fair. By this time she was crying. She hated her life. All she wanted was to be in his arms. The arms of the one she fell in love with.

"What is going on?" the crog repeated.

"I told her she was engaged to a crog and she flipped out" Zecron said.

"She doesn't like crogs? She is the demon princess and she doesn't like crogs?" the crog said.

"Talen, calm yourself. She has lived as a human her hole life. She only just now found out that she was a demon, well a half demon any way" Zecron said.

"I don't care what she grew up believing. She is a demon and a princess demon at that!  
And every one know that crogs aren't the worst demons are! You go as far as killing your own families with out reason or remoras!" the crog now known as Talen said.

"I know this but she does not" Zecron said.

"Then make sure to teach her, I do not wish me son to wed some one who is ignorant to there own kind" Talen said then left the room.

Eva continued to cry. She wanted to get away. She hated this world! She hated it! She soon fell asleep.

Zecron laid her on her bed. He didn't know why she started crying all he knew is he didn't like it. He also knew he hated Talen. His little sister didn't need to hear those things from him or any one.

Especially since none of them were true. Demons would never kill there own family unless it was to free them from pain or what they wished and they would always feel horrible for it. Demons may have liked the smell of blood but they love there families to much to hurt them. He hated Talen for saying such things. As he thought about this Eva began to talk in her sleep.

"Jorden" she said. Zecron looked at his sister. He saw the tears streaming down her face. "Jorden, I miss you, I-I-I l-love you" she said. Zecron froze.

He now knew why she had been crying, because she was in love with some one else. He felt sorry for her. She must have felt like her was braking.

He pulled the covers up then petted her hair. He gave her a little kiss on the forehead then left the room. He left to tail there father of her love for this 'Jorden' person.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: that's it for this chapter! I hope you all liked!


	5. Chapter 5 : Talk, planing to run away

A/N: I am sorry to all my loyal readers that I haven't updated any of my stories for so long,  
I hope I will be able to update soon but I haven't bin on the computer as often and my computer time will probably keep getting lower because I have to practice. I need to build up stamina so I might be able to make track. So for a few months I'll be pretty busy and if I make it I will be even busier. I am sorry if I don't update often in the future I am going to write as often as I can but I don't know how often that will be. Well I've wasted enough of your time I'll just get to the chapter!

XxXxXxXx

Zecron kneeled before his father. Anzeal looked at his son. Zecron's eyes were closed as he waited for his father's permission to speak. Anzeal's eyes were stern and controlling.

"What is it you wish to tell me Zecron?" Anzeal asked.

Zecron took a deep breath and began to speak. "It is about Eva" he started then looked at his father. Anzeal nodded and told him to go on. "It appears that she has fallen in love with some one" he said.

"Do you know who?" Anzeal asked. Zecron shook his head. "I don't know him but I know his name is Jorden" Zecron said.

"And how did you come across this information?" Anzeal asked.

"She told me in her sleep. She said she missed him and that she loved him" Zecron said. He looked up at his father. "What should we do?" he asked his father.

Anzeal closed his eyes and sighed. He stroked his beard. (By the way, if you are wondering what Anzeal looks like he is just a bit older then Aikka's fencing master Canaan, he had a whit beard like Canaan. He has black skin and horns and has a orange sun on his back but you can't see in because of his red robes. He has red eyes a bit darker then Eva's and whit hair).

With Eva

Eva slept on her bed. Dreams of the race filled her head, dreams of Jorden. Memories of her friends cluttered her mind. Her whole life flashed.

All the lies seemed to pop out. Every single bad thing that ever happened to her filled her head. She flopped one way then the next. She felt so alone. Her eyes fluttered open.

She sat up and looked around her room. She wiped the tears away. She wanted to go home. to the place she knew. To the people she missed.

She made her decision. She was going to run away. She would find a way back no mater what.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked!


	6. Chapter 6 : missing her

With those still on Oban

The Earth team was packing. They had bin since Eva disappeared. They had a week to pack and then they would be leaving. Jorden hadn't spoken since what happened. Neither did Don.

Stan and Koji felt sorry for the two. Don because he lost a daughter and Jorden because he lost the love of his life. No one could believe that this was the way it would end. No one thought Eva would crash and die. To all the other racers it was a sign.

It was a sign that this race could make or break you. That it is life or death. It showed them that there lives were on the line and that the slightest thing could cost them. Some were questioning if they should continue. No one had quit though, even if they were worried they believed that the ultimate prize was worth it.

At the Nourasian module

Aikka sat on the ground, Indian stile. He tried meditating but all that was happening was him remembering Eva's crash. He forced him self not to cry. Eva was an angel and every one knew it. No one who knew her thought any thing less.

Why would they? She was nothing but sweet. She always did what ever she could to help people. She would even go out of her way to help a stranger. She was an angel to any one who knew her.

How could some one that kind and caring die? She was the sweetest most beautiful girl in the universe and she had to die so young. It wasn't fair! It made no sense!

Why her? Why not the crog or some one less pure? Why did fait have to take her? It was just cruel and broke every ones hart.

Aikka stood up and hit one of the walls, taking out all his anger on it. The wall cracked. Aikka's fist remained clenched. His eyes shut tight as he fought away tears that were welling up. He shivered.

With Eva

"Are you ready to find out your true form?" Zecron asked. Eva nodded.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I have to stop hear because I have to get ready for school sighs I hate school!


	7. Chapter 7 : true form

"Are you ready to find out your true form?" Zecron asked. Eva nodded. "Yes I am" she said and he started the spell. He had already drawn a circle on the ground with magic chalk. He threw some sparkling sand on the ground and motioned for Eva to come forward.

She did as she was told and walked in the center of the sercle. He told her to close her eyes and stretch out her arms. She again did as she was told. He threw more of the sand on her and began to chant.

'akuma motte oite kasane tada kasane tada!  
kengen kasane tada!  
za ankoku kouu tooi ken habahiroi!  
kouu kara za chuushin!  
kasane tada goshujin mei saido!

akuma motte oite kasane tada kasane tada!  
kengen kasane tada!  
za ankoku kouu tooi ken habahiroi!  
kouu kara za chuushin!  
kasane tada goshujin mei saido!'

He chanted over and over again. Eva's body started to glow golden and spirits flu all around her. Sparks lit from the ground. The wind grew stronger and stranger till it was a mini tornado.

Golden lights shined. Zecron's chanting got louder. Eva's body floated up. Eva opened her mouth as horns grow out of her for head and wings sprouted from her back. Her skin grow darker till it was pitch black and her markings went to dark crimson red.

But now she had new marks. She had a butterfly on her chest, a heart on her for head right between the horns and a moon on her back. Her hair grow longer and went whit. Zecron's chanting lowered. Eva gracefully landed on the ground in her true form.

She opened her eyes. They were still crimson red. Every one stared at her. Only a few demons had wings but none of them had wings like hers. She didn't have demon wings, she had angel wings.

"H-how do I look?" she asked.

Zecron grinned. "Why don't you take a look for your self?" he said and pointed to a mirror. Eva walked to it and looked at her reflection. Her eyes went wide.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I am going to leave you all hear cause I have to exercise, gatta build stamina! I hope you all liked! Oh, by the way the chant thingy Zecron says is in Japanese.


	8. Ganzys, Eva's new flying teacher

Eva gasped. "That's me?" she asked. Zecron nodded. Eva touched her skin. The new marks were beautiful and wicked at the same time.

Every one who had bin in the room with her and Zecron to help him with her transformation were still staring at her angel wings. It was so strange. Eva was now looking at her wings as well. She streamed her fingers over the feathers. They were soft and fluffy and they were so whit.

They were pure whit and even sparkled. She thought that her wings were the only thing pretty about her appearance. She looked at her brother. She wanted to say some thing but she didn't know what. He smiled at her.

"Would you like to learn how to fly? I'm sure you'd have no problem with those wings," he said. She smiled and nodded. He led Eva out of the room.

When they got out of the palace there was a old man with big wings standing out waiting for them. He had black wings with red striped. He had normal demon wings. He was one of the only demons with wings.

He smiled at them as they came closer. He bowed to them both. Eva and her brother lowered there heads in a small bow. "Hello princess Eva, my name is Ganzys and I will be your flying teacher"  
The man said.

Eva smiled at him. "I look foreword to learning from you" she said kindly. "Would you like to get started?" Ganzys asked. Eva nodded. Ganzys took Eva by the hand and lead her to a field.

Eva looked at the sky. She couldn't wait to be in it. The first thing she planed on doing was to find the spot where she dropped into this weird world and to go through back to her world. She didn't care about being a princess all she wanted was to be with the ones she loved.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I have to stop here because it's 10:00 and it's my bed time. Sorry, I'll update asap!  
By-4-now!


	9. Angel wings that changes form

A/N: I hate school. A boy at school called me a boy a dog and hit me in the arm...AGAIN!WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE SO HOTT?!HE'S TOO CUTE TO TAT LE ON!

Ganzys glided through the air. It was Eva's first lesion so she just watched from the ground so he could show her what to do. Ganzys landed next to Eva. She got up.

"Would you like to try now?" Ganzys asked. Eva nodded. Ganzys extended his hand to her. She took it.

Ganzys started to flap his wings. This was the first time Eva was going to fly with out a star racers. She wasn't going to be flying at this moment Ganzys was just taking her for a ride.

Ganzys lifted Eva up into the sky. She grabbed his other hand. She was a bit scarred. She held on tight as her feel left the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall" Ganzys told her. He tightened his grip to reassure her. She looked at him and he gave her a kind smile. She returned it. Soon they were flying all through the sky.

A few hours later

Eva's lessens were done for the day. It was now sun set. Ganzys was flying her home when they seen a water fall. Ganzys thought that Eva would like to get to see it, considering that she had only bin in this world for three days.(A/N: no lie, that is how long she's bin there only three days).But he figured he should ask her.

"Hay Eva?" he said. She looked at him and gave him a since that she was listening. "How would you like to see a water fall from this world?" he asked her in a joke voice. Eva smiled.

"Yah!" Eva yelled with excitement.

Ganzys smiled at Eva. He held back a chuckle. She was so enthusiastic. "Alright then!" he said and started to land.

When they made it to land Ganzys let go of Eva. She smiled as she looked around. She may have thought this world was insane but she had to admit, it was gorgeous. She looked in the water. She could see all sorts of fish.

She reached her hand in the water. Felt the water stream through her fingers. Little fishes came close to her hand. She giggled. The fishes left.

Ganzys walked towards her. He sat down next to her and watched as more fishes came close to her hand. One rubbed against one of her fingers by accident then swam away very fast. She giggled and he chuckled.

She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back. She looked at him again then back at the water, she had a sad face on. Ganzys noticed.

"Some thing wrong?" he asked her. She looked at him. "Oh, it's nothing" she said.  
"Don't lie to me, I can tail you're upset so just tail me what's wrong" he said sternly. She sighed. "Um, do you know if there is a way to change into my old form?" she asked.

He gave her a strange look. "Why would you want to change back?" he asked.  
"I just liked my old form, but I don't know a way to change back. I don't want to if I have to call all those people back to do it. I don't want to waist there time" she said.  
This was a lie. She wanted to know because she wanted to be able to change back in to her old form once she was back in her world.

"Hum" Ganzys said "I might just have what you need" he handed her a little charm. It was shaped like angel wings. She looked at it.

"This will allow you to change back into your old form or demon form any time you want, all you have to do is hold it tight over your heart and chant

'motte korera mitsukai tsubasa en negai dzuki zahachi za junsui touhou za touhou en unabara uchini mai seishin sou douzo mai nozomi hachi'

Eva did that as he said it. He looked at her as she changed. He smiled when he seen her old form.  
He thought she was beautiful. He couldn't wait to tail her he was her uncl.

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter!


	10. Angel egg, leave before it's too late

A/N:I don't even know where this idea came from it just popped into my head. I think you'll like it :).

It was now night time. Eva and Ganzys had made it home and now Eva was lying in her bed wide awake. Zecron was with her, sitting in his chair. He wanted to tail her some thing he thought she should know.

"Eva" he said, breaking the silence. Eva looked up.

"Yay, what's up?" she asked. He sighed.

"You know how every one's bin saying you're the demon princess?" he asked. She nodded. "That's not exactly true" he said. She gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. He looked away, at the floor. He then looked at a book shelf.  
He got up and looked throw the books till he found the one he was looking for. He polled it out and handed it to her.

"Read this" he said. She opened the book and started to read aloud.

"Once on a dreary night, in a land of hatred and darkness, where the devil ruled, there was,  
what appeared to be, an angel egg. It rested in the center of a treacherous forest. The egg shined in the seemingly endless darkness. It gave life to the world.

Demons from all over came seeking to destroy the egg. But instead all that attempted to cause it pain were destroyed in a purifying light. Their screams echoed through the forest.

Then, one day, a demon king set out to search for the egg. The demons being killed had bin his men. He intended to destroy the monstrous egg. But what he didn't know was that his love, a human priestess, had went to the egg. She wanted to know what was causing her love so much trouble.

When she found the egg she felt like it was calling her. She slowly moved to touch the egg. As her fingertips touched the shell it started to shine. In a flash the egg was gone and in its place a crying baby" Eva finished. She looked at the picture of the baby. It was her.

Her eyes went wide. "So then, I'm an angel?" she asked. Zecron shook his head.

"No, just a different type of demon" he said "after that egg hatched you were slightly harmless. No one else was killed. Father still wanted you dead though. Mother wanted you alive. She wouldn't let you die.

Because of fathers desire to kill you mother ran. She would do anything to protect you. You need to leave, before it's too late" he looked at her. He showed her to her bags. "Father still wants you to die, you need to leave" she nodded and took her bags.

He showed her to the place he found her and told her to fly to the crack in the sky. He gave her a hug and wished her luck, then backed away. She took off.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked! Oh, and just so ya know, my family is talking about how we'll lose cable if we don't pay our electric soon. So I might lose it in a week or two, or sooner.  
I figured you should know.


	11. Back on Oban, a fate worse then death

It was morning. Eva had just made it back to Oban. She used the spell she was taught to turn back into her human form then collapsed on the hard ground. She was exhausted. She had flown for hours with out a rest.

She felt like her wings were going to fall off. Tears streamed down her face. 'It was all a lie!' she yelled in her mind. She punched the ground. He anger showed in her eyes.

"IT WAS ALL A LIE!" she yelled out loud this time. She couldn't hold back this time. After a hour she wiped away her tears and stood up. She couldn't sit their for ever. he had to get to the avatar temples.

She turned back into her true form and flu as close to the temples as she could. Her wings asked the whole way. She wanted to cry again the pain was so horrible. Once she was there she switched forms again. It took a lot out of her.

She could feel how weak she was. Her vision was a little blurry and it was getting hard for her to breath. He body was so soar. 'Only a little further and I'm their' she told her self.

With Zecron and Anzeal

Zecron needled be for his father. Anzeal glared at him. His eyes burned holes in Zecron's back.

"YOU TOLD HER?!" Anzeal yelled in rage. He took a whip and swung at his son. He missed but only because he wanted to. Zecron shook with fear. Ever since his mother left with Eva his father had bin a little off but now his father had completely lost it!

Anzeal cringed his teeth. Anzeal called his men to the war room then headed there himself.  
Once he got there he instructed his men to find Eva and bring her back to him. He ordered them not to kill her. She would have to be alive for what he had planed for her.

He had a fate worse then death in store for her...a much worse fate.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: sorry it's short but at least I updated, I'm suppose to be doing home work right now ya know! Well I hope you all liked! Um, I have a question, if I wrought a real book and got it published would any of you guys read it? I'm just asking because I intend on being a writer and one kid at my school said ppl might not by it and asked what I planed on doing then but I really don't want to do any thing else.


	12. She's back with them, plans of rape

A/N: thanks to every one who would read stuff I publish! Hands over a chocolate bar to every one even those who didn't comment because I'm in a good mood. I've got a idea for too stories and if possible I'm ganna make a trailer for them and post them so you guys can know what they'll be about. Well, I'm ganna get to the chapter now.

XxXxXxXx

Eva finally reached her destination when she fainted. She was just so exhausted. She had at least made it to where her team was and Jorden went and caught her in his arms. Every one stared at her.

"Eva?" Don said as he seen his poor little girl in such a state. Jorden turned around so he was facing every one. Don hurried over and took Eva into his arms. Tears streamed from his face. She was alive. His one and only little girl who he thought he had lost was alive and with him. He hugged her close to him and kissed her head.

The rest of the team just smiled. They believed that every thing was going to be alright, to bad it wasn't.

"Maybe we should take her to her room so she can lie down" Stan said. Don nodded. Jorden offered his bed seeing thinking it was proverbially more comfortable then her hammock. Every one thought it was a good idea.

Now Eva was in Jorden's as she could be and sleeping like a baby. Stan and Koji stood out side the door, Jorden had went to tail every one that she was alive, and Don was in the room with Eva. He smiled down at his little girl, even though he knew she wasn't his by blood. He cared so much about her.

He was so glade she was safe. When he thought he'd lost her he felt like he lost apart of him self, just like he did when he lost her mother. He blamed him self for her mothers death and was doing the same with her. He felt like he deserved to die. He felt like every thing was lost and there was no point in living any more.

But now she was their, lying right in front of him. He thought he had bin given a second chance and he was going to take it. From now on he wouldn't let any one or any thing hurt her. He would be there for her no matter what.

He loved her more then any thing. She was his little girl and she would stay that way. Soon her eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across his face. He moved closer to her.

"Eva?" he said in a loving fatherly tone of voice. She looked at him. She smiled too.

"D-daddy?" she said. She was so happy. She sat up and hugged him. He hugged back. They both thought every thing was going to be ok, too bad for them.

With Anzeal's men

"FLY! GET HER AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!" Anzeal yelled. Zecron walked up to Anzeal.

"Father, just what are you going to do to Eva?" Zecron asked. Anzeal turned around to face his son.

"Let's just say that you'll be having a blood sibling soon," he said. Zecron's eyes widened.

"You mean you're going to wrap her?" Zecron asked. A evil grin spread across Anzeal's face.  
"Unless you want to" he said.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I have evil ideas hu? :) I hope you all liked!


	13. Chapter 13 : Maglem

A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update! I'm really sorry! It's just that I was focusing all my time to either read Twilight and new moon! Plus I was writing my own book! I am very sorry! I hope to be updating a bit more but I still need to get and read eclipse and I'm writing a sequel to the story I've bin writing! So I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write stories! But I'm sure it'll be more then be for! Well, I'll shut up now and let you all read the story! Bye!

XxXxXxXx

With Eva's use to be fiancé

A young crog stood at a balcony. He stared at the stares. He was wondering where his future mate was and why he hadn't met her yet. He didn't know anything about her 'father' or his plans. He's ganna have a big surprise.

Talen walked out onto the balcony. He was very annoyed that his son was spending so much time thinking about a demon princess. He hadn't even met her! Why did he think about her all the time?

"Maglem, you shouldn't spend you're time thinking of a worthless demon" Talen said. Maglem turned to face his father.

"Oh, and why is that?" he asked.

"Because, she has run away. I just heard. Plus, she is not a blood princess; her egg was just found in a forest. It killed many. Her 'mother' was the one to set her free.  
But because of her 'father' her 'mother' took her and ran. She is just a home wrecker" Talen finished.  
Maglem stood there for a moment. He was taking all this new information in. Then he turned back to the sky.  
"Are they looking for her?" he asked. Talen sighed.  
"Yes, but"  
"But what?" Maglem asked and turned to face his father again. Talen sighed again then started.  
"But her 'father' has plans for her." Maglem stared.  
"Plans?" he asked after a few moments of silence.  
"He plans to find her and mate with her himself, or to let his son mate with her. Remember, she was not really his daughter or Zecron's sister. After she produces a few children he will kill her" Talen said. He didn't expect his son to react the way he did though.  
"HE PLANS TO WHAT?!NO WAY IN HELL! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! WE MUST HELP HER! EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING HER SO CALLED FATHER AND BROTHER!" Maglem screamed.  
He was not having that! She had bin promised to him and he is who she would be with! He would not allow any one else to mate with her!  
She belonged to him! She had always belonged to him and she always would belong to him! No one else!


	14. So confused, death and more demons

A/N: Again, sorry for the long wait.

XxXxXxXx

With Eva

It was 7:00 A.M in the morning. Jorden had gotten his bed back and was sound asleep, and that fact was be proven by the loud snoring that echoed through the Earth team module. Stan and Koji were slumped against a wall, low snoring could be herd. The only ones awake were Don and Eva.

Don was in the kitchen area sipping his coffee. Eva had decided to take a walk around. She wanted to get some fresh air and to try and clear her mind. Every thing that she had been through was just so hard to believe. She didn't even know who, or what, she was any more, and that fact scared her.

She use to think she was human, nothing more. But then she was told that she was a demon princess and then that she was some kind of rare demon. Now she was starting to think she could be some thing else all together and all of this was just too new to her and she didn't know what she was suppose to do. She needed help, or at the least some advice, but she didn't know who to talk to.

She couldn't go to Don, even though she seen him as her dad she couldn't tell him any of this. As far as he was concerned she was his, plus, she didn't want to bother him. She also couldn't tell Jorden. As far as she knew he hated aliens, so how would he feel about demons? He might not see her the same way once he knows the truth, and that would break her heart.

And she didn't feel like telling Stan or Koji. She knew that they wouldn't see her any differently, but for some reason she just didn't want them to know. Eva sighed as she continued to walk by her self.

"What am I going to do? This is really confusing," Eva said.

"What's confusing?" she heard a voice ask from behind her and nearly jumped out of her skin. She turned around and relaxed.

"Oh, Aikka, it's just you. I though, well, I don't know what I though," she said.

"Sorry to have frightened you," Aikka said.

"It's okay," Eva said. Aikka smiled.

"Now, what's so confusing? Maybe I can help," he said. Eva looked down shaking her head.

"I don't think you can help with this," Eva said. Aikka put one hand on her shoulder, making her look back at him.

"Well, it never hurts to try. Besides, there's no way any one can help if you don't tell them what's wrong," he said. Eva smiled.

"Okay, but please don't think of me any differently then you do now," Eva said. Aikka was a bit shocked.

"What would I?" he asked as Eva pulled out her little 'angel wings'.

"You might," Eva said then began to chant. Aikka watched as she transformed into a demon. Once the transformation was done she looked at him. Her eyes pleading him to see that it was still her.

"What are you?" he asked. Eva sighed and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't know any more. Ever since I was a child I was told that I was human, but recently I was told that I was a demon. Then I found out that that might be a lie too and now I'm just plain confused and nothing makes sense any more. I don't know what I am or even who I am!"

"You are Eva, pilot for the Earth team," Aikka said as he tried to comfort her. He now knew why Eva had asked him not to think any differently of her.

"But I'm not human," Eva said. Aikka didn't know what to say. After seeing her true form he couldn't even try to say she was, and plus, he had never seen her as human. She was always too smart and kind and just too good to be human. Soon Eva changed back into her human form.

"I have to go back to the Earth pit," Eva said as she began to leave, "I'll see ya later,"

Aikka nodded, looking at the ground. "Oh, and Aikka," he turned back towards her.

"Yes Eva,"

"Thank you," she said with a smile before running off. Aikka smiled too as he walked back to his own pit.

With Anzeal

Anzeal laughed as his army of winged demons circled the skies, passing through the gate way to where they would find Eva. Zecron watched with disgust as he tried to think of a way to worn his sister. Even though they weren't blood siblings he still saw her as his baby sis and he wouldn't let any one hurt her, not even his own power mad father.

"Go! Go! Find her!" Anzeal screeched, his voice sounding more like a howl then the demon king he was. He was truly mad. His heart had grown dark and hatful threw out the years, ever since his love had left, and he blamed it all on Eva.

"Father, why are you doing this? She was only a child, no, an egg! She didn't know!" Zecron yelled. His father turned and gave him a glare that could frighten even the strongest and bravest of demons, making Zecron freeze. He didn't even see it coming when his father hit him across the face, causing him to fall backwards and hit his back against the wall. As he made contact with the cold hard stone wall there was a sickening cracking sound and Zecron felt a shock of pain run up his back. He screamed in agony.

Soon Zecron's sight became blurred and he knew he was dieing. 'The force at witch I hit the wall must have caused internal bleeding,' he thought as he stared at the blurry image of his father. Anzeal laughed at him.

"Well, I guess you should know before you die. Since she made my love disappear then it's only fitting that she should take her place," he said in his haunting and hate filled voice. Zecron tried to clench his fist but was too weak.

"E-Eva…Must save Eva," he gurgled through the blood that was in his mouth.

"It's no use. She's mine now," his father said then laughed once again as his son slipped into the darkness never to awaken.

Back with Eva

It was now 9:30 in the A.M and Eva had just gotten back to the Earth module. She no longer heard any snoring so she figured that the guys were awake, and as she entered the kitchen she found that she was right, because at the table sat Stan, Koji and Jorden.

"Hay Eva, what's up?" Stan said as he saw Eva by the door frame. Koji then looked up and greeted and Jorden turned around and smiled.

"Hay Eva, where have ya been?" Jorden asked. Eva smiled at them.

"No where. I just went for a walk. So, when did you guys get up?" Eva asked.

"Not too long ago," Koji said.

(A/N: okay, that's boring; I'm moving on to Aikka) With Aikka

Aikka walked quietly back to his module. All he could think about was Eva and what he had just learned. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help her but he just didn't know how.

He was just about to go threw the portal to his housing unit when he heard some thing. He walked back to check it out, what ever 'it' was, and was shocked at what he saw. There were about 15 demons just a few yards away. One of them was talking on some sort of communicator.

"Boss, we've made it threw the gate way and are going to start looking for Eva," the demon with the communicator said. Aikka glared. 'If they want Eva they'll have to get threw me!' he thought.

He turned around so he could get to the portals and find a way to warn the girl he loved only to be face-to-face with another 5 demons.

"Well, well what do we have here? An eavesdropper," the one right in front of him said. He took a step back and bumped into something. He turned around to find that he way surrounded, he reached for his dagger, seeing that it was needed; only it wasn't there.

"Looking for this?" the demon that he had bumped into asked as he held up the weapon then crumbled it into dust in his hand. Aikka watched as the dust was blown away by the wind.

XxXxXxXx

A/N: I hope you all liked!


	15. Chapter 16: Oh no

A/N: I hate writer's block.

XxXxXxXx

"Hey guys! I'm ba- oh no," Eva said as she entered the Earth team's module. Tools were splayed across the floor, soaked in spilt oil, Jorden's dog-tags laid amongst the other metal objects along with Koji's glasses.

The signs of a struggle

Eva hurriedly ran threw the module in search of her team. "Jorden! Stan! Koji! Don! Where are you guys!" she yelled but got no reply.

With the guys

"Let us out of here!" Jorden yelled as he acted very similarly to that of a caged animal.

"Jorden, calm down," Stan said with an arm around his all but blind friend.

"Why should I?"

"Because, you yelling like some dope aint ganna get us outa here, so sit down!"

"Oh yea! Just watch! SOME ONE GET US OUT OF HERE! DO YOU HEAR ME? LET US GO!"

"Shut up!" Stan yelled, he was getting every annoyed with Jorden.

"Why don't you make me?!"

"Ya know what! I think I will!" Stan said as he got up and into a fighting stance. But before they could start throwing punches a group of the things that had captured them appeared with two struggling Nourasians.

One of the things had turned to face them and grinned. Both Stan and Jorden glared at them as they threw Aikka and Canaan into a near by cell. "What is the meaning of this? Why have you taken us prisoner?" Canaan yelled glaring as he glared at them.

But they didn't answer, they just laughed and walked away while Canaan yelled at them to come back and answer his question until they were to far away and he gave up looking very frustrated. He turned to the Earth team. "Do any of you know what's going on?"

"No, I'm afraid not. We're as clueless as you." said Koji. Canaan sighed.

"I can't take it any more!" Jorden yelled as he started yelling once again. "Let us out you stinking ugly garbage bags!"

"That's right Jorden, insult them, I'm sure they'll come running to let us out now." Stan said sarcastically.

"Hey you want a peace of me?!"

"Yea!"

"Then bring it!"

"Guys! Come on, calm down, please! Fighting isn't going to get us any where!" Koji tried to reason as he ran to stand between them. The didn't back off though, they just continued to glare at one another while throwing insults back and forth until-

"QUIET!" Jorden and Stan stopped and turned to look at Canaan. "I'm trying to think and your incessant bickering is distracting."

Stan and Jorden looked between Canaan and each other before looking down, ashamed. "Sorry." The both said. And with that Canaan humph-ed and sat down criss crossed on the ground and started to think.

"Um, Canaan?" Canaan growled, annoyed at having been interrupted as soon as he finally had some peace.

"Yes Aikka?"

"I think I might know some thing important about why we're here." At hearing this every one in the room turned to look at him.

"WHAT?!" Jorden and Stan yelled.

"Quiet!"

"Sorry."

"Aikka, what are you talking about?" Canaan asked, and so he told them about how he found out about Molly's little secret and what little he knew.

Back with Eva

"Guys? Oh no, please no." she said, worry in her voice, fear showing in her eyes.

_**"Oh yes," **_

Eva froze at the sound of the voice coming from right behind her.

"No."

XxXxXxXx

A/N: Yes, I know I'm evil.


	16. an: need ideas

A/N: Sorry, this isn't a chapter. I hope I didn't get any one's hopes up. I just wanted to say that I really do want to finish this story, but I'm completely out of ideas, so, I'm asking all you lovely readers what you think should happen in the story.

And not just in this story, but any of my stories that I haven't updated in a while that you would like me to finish. I really need the in-put. So please, if you like some thing of mine but I haven't updated it in like forever, don't be afraid to speak up and tell me what you think should happen.

Any way, that's it, I hope to get some suggestions so I can continue writing, and have a nice day every one, thank you for your time and patients(sp?), you are all very kind.

P.S: once I have a new ch. It shall replace this. In no way is this meant to stay up forever.

(I don't want to get in trouble w/ the rules since we're not supposed to have an a/n up as a chapter.)


End file.
